Single or multipin terminal connectors of the type to which the present invention relates are commonly used to connect one or more conductors. Accordingly, the terminal connector assembly usually has for each pin to be connected, a clamped connection for the conductor which is connected in a conductive manner via a contact element to at least one connecting contact. The connecting contact is the vehicle for connecting the terminal connector to a device to which the conductor is to be associated. For example, a terminal connector is mounted on a circuit board wherein the conductive pathways are connected to the connecting contacts of the terminal connector.
There are various types of clamp connections for the presently known terminal connectors. For example, there are screw-type terminal contacts, installation displacement contacts and spring-type terminal contacts. The connecting contacts in these known assemblies can be designed as plug-type contacts, solder contacts or the like. Presently known terminal connector designs are technically relatively easy to produce and to assemble since assembly is usually associated with a permanent, predetermined orientation of the clamp connections and the connecting contacts. Specifically, this means the terminal connector can be inserted and connected only with the orientation permanently predetermined by the arrangement of the clamp connections and the connecting contacts. This technique has certain disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, a separate type of terminal connector is therefore required for each different concrete application. In the case of the convention terminal connectors; however, a greater degree of versatility is associated with a more complicated design which in turn means higher production and assembly costs.